


Spill

by MyWritingCabin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Watersports, possible somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingCabin/pseuds/MyWritingCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home drunk one time and Steve is all sharp angles and bones that dig everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure how to tag this story, so I chose to overwarn rather than underwarn.
> 
> End notes contain more detailed description of warnings.

It really was an accident, Bucky swears. He had been on a date with a dame that had not ended well. It had in fact ended on a mighty slap on Bucky's cheek and a drink on his face. He had to concede that it had been his fault; he had had a fight with Steve earlier that evening which left him in a sour mood and he had drank perhaps _a bit_ too much during the date. When he finally got back home feeling like a world class jerk Steve was already asleep, curled tightly on his side with his back turned towards the door, snoring away like a buzz saw. Bucky stumbled drunkenly closer to their shared bed, shed most of his clothing on the way and clad only in his underwear and undershirt got under the covers and fell asleep instantly. 

Bucky wakes up sometimes later that night, bladder full and the need to piss urgent, but too comfortable to actually move. It might be possible that he’s still drunk, because for a while he contemplates the possibility of just letting go and wetting the bed. Then he remembers Steve and pictures the epic fit he would probably throw about having to wash the mattress, or make Bucky do it, and decides not to. The temptation still remains in his drunken mind and he falls back asleep. 

The next time he wakes up it must be almost morning already, because Bucky can see from their miniscule window that it’s starting to get a bit lighter outside. Steve has at some point of the night turned and is now lying on top of Bucky, head on Bucky’s shoulder with all sharp angles and bones that dig everywhere. It’s not the first time they have slept like this; the nights are cold and there is little to no heating at the times so they have to find warmth and comfort where they can. He’s also not surprised to feel Steve’s erection rubbing against his hip. The first time that had happened, many, many years ago he had freaked out a little, but then calmed down after a while when Steve found out about what had gotten him spooked up and made him see sense. Steve reminded him that he had felt many of Bucky’s morning woods during their time living together, because it’s not as if they had ever had enough money to buy a second bed. They could only dream of it and of a radiator that doesn’t die out more often than it works. Lying on the bed feeling Steve’s steady breath he realizes that the temperature in their tiny apartment must’ve dropped some time since Bucky’s come home and he can almost see his breath. Well, not really. But sometimes he likes to think he could, because it sure as hell feels that cold on those cold nights that the radiator refuses to work. 

He tries to get up as the pressure in his bladder is now almost unbearable, but Steve clings to him like an octopus, seeking warmth from Bucky’s body and not letting him go. Bucky is contemplating whether he should just try to get up without waking Steve or if he should wake him and feel guilty about it later, when Steve’s sharp elbow punches him in the stomach and he can feel it find the vicinity of his bladder with expert precision. Steve is usually a very light sleeper, waking every once in a while to cough and draw wheezing breaths, but when he is not having a chest infection that doesn’t block his airwaves and his lungs are clear of any excess gunk he’s surprisingly heavy sleeper. Like now for example, because the jab to Bucky’s stomach was really quite vicious and Bucky grunts loudly, but Steve shows no signs of waking up. And that is as they say that as his bladder gives in under the pressure and Bucky feels a trickle of piss seep into his pants. He freezes and is almost out of the bed in that same instant when Steve tightens his hold of Bucky and refuses to let go. He’s still in deep sleep, but Bucky’s fidgeting has obviously registered in his subconscious and he doesn’t want to let go of the source of warmth in their tiny, cold apartment. The more Bucky tries to untangle Steve the more tightly he holds him and eventually Bucky has to face the fact that he’s lying in their bed, has a bladder full to burst with Steve refusing to let go and he also has dirty underpants on with a annoying wet spot that is now starting to feel a bit cold. 

He fidgets again, tries to get up and receives another accidental dig into his stomach for the trouble and Bucky can’t control his bladder anymore. His bladder gives up trying to hold the urine inside and Bucky feels the hot piss start to seep in to his underwear and feels the wet warmness of it and there’s nothing he can do. Not at this point anymore. The pressure in his bladder is lessening and the relief is instant, warm feeling surrounding him and enveloping his lower body. He feels Steve start to rut against him, his bony hips making ever so tiny circular movements, seeking relief and pleasure of his own. And Bucky is surprised to feel pleasure during this. Sure, there was the panic on the forefront of his mind the first time he realized what was imminent, but now, now his body is focusing on the feeling of relief and bliss and satisfaction. 

Eventually the stream of piss flowing through from his lax body into his, and Steve’s, clothes diminishes and stops entirely. Steve continues to rut against his hip in his sleep, his erection poking through his own underwear and catching in the leg of Bucky’s underwear until Bucky feels Steve go still for a moment and feels more warmth added to their already ruined clothes. Bucky tries to lay unmoving through this, willing Steve to continue sleeping, so he could finally get up. His prayers are answered and he slowly stands up, quietly opens a drawer and gathers up fresh clothes and makes his way to the shared bathroom on that floor where he sticks his hand into his underwear and jerks off to the thoughts of what just happened. 

*** 

Steve turns on the bed to face the wall once again and adjust the pillow. He really hadn’t meant to poke Bucky that hard. It had been entirely accidental, but Bucky had been about to leave the bed and Steve had been too comfortable where he was. He hadn’t had any idea how much he’d enjoy feeling Bucky’s warm piss against his skin. When that first trickle had burst out he’d frozen for a moment, but fearing that Bucky’d be absolutely mortified if he’d find out Steve was awake the whole time he decided to pretend to still be asleep. He was slightly ashamed of rutting against Bucky and giving in to his instincts, but there was nothing he could do about it anymore. He knew they both enjoyed it and he’d heard Bucky moan during it and it’s not like they both never graved a warm body at night and secretly rubbed against one another. He’s already thinking of other ways where he could possibly get to experience that warm, unexpected feeling again when he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con because Bucky thinks Steve is sleeping the whole time when he is infact awake and Steve takes a slight advantage of Bucky and his body. They are not together in this story, but have both rubbed off against one another during the time they've lived together. 
> 
> Somnophilia because of the sleeping issue and I think watersports speaks for itself.


End file.
